He is my home
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "C'est ainsi que les choses avaient commencés pour eux. Et c'est ainsi que cela se terminerait." Juste quelques pensées d'Anne Bonny sur Jack Rackham et un happy end pour eux imaginé après le 4x07 pour une amie.


**Coucou mes amis :D**

 **Premier OS sur BS qui n'est pas sur Charles et Eleanor. Enfin, pas vraiment, j'avais écrit quelque chose sur John et Madi mais c'était un crash test à perfectionner :')**

 **Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ce petit texte sur les personnages de Jack Rackham et d'Anne Bonny, même si je les adore. Mais les événements récents de la série m'ont donnée envie et surtout, surtout, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une personne qui partage ma passion brûlante de cette série, et qui souffre pour cette relation comme j'ai pu souffert moi aussi pour Charles et Eleanor.**

 **J'espère donc que ce petit texte lui fera du bien et lui fera plaisir, il est lui entièrement décerné, c'est un cadeau, et elle se reconnaîtra en lisant ces mots ! J'espère que cela te réconfortera un tout petit peu dans ce tourment que je sais que tu ressens ! :'(**

 **Ce petit OS est donc aux yeux d'Anne Bonny, car j'ai toujours trouvé sa manière de penser assez intéressante. Et que j'avais envie de voir de la tendresse d'Anne pour Jack, car habituellement, c'est l'inverse :)**

 **Le texte est un peu flou sur les événements, évidemment car je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passera, ni même si Jack et Anne survivront, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour ce texte, il faut juste se dire que quelque chose à mal tourné à Nassau - comme toujours - et que Jack et Anne ont trouvé le moyen de fuir.**

 **J'espère que ce très court OS vous plaira à tous ! :') Et surtout à toi, Delphine ! ;) il t'est dédié.**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Le navire se secoua sous une vague plus forte que les autres, et Anne se réveilla brutalement.

Il faisait sombre et ses yeux mirent quelques instants à apercevoir le clair de lune qui s'infiltrait entre les ports du bois du navire. Son premier réflexe fut de scruter chaque recoin de la cabine afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, une vieille habitude.

Mais la cabine était calme. Le silence y régnait, seul le bruit de la mer autour d'eux et des quelques pas des hommes qui s'occupaient de la navigation sur le pont la nuit se faisait entendre. Une chaleur agréable régnait dans la pièce malgré l'humidité de la mer. Une chaleur que Jack bénissait chaque jour depuis leur récent voyage à Boston. Le froid de la ville l'avait réellement traumatisé.

Anne tourna le visage vers ce dernier, profondément endormi à ses côtés dans le hamac, son bras négligemment posé sur son ventre mais de manière légère, comme si il savait, même dans son sommeil, qu'elle était encore blessée. Elle se surprit à le fixer pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Autrefois, quand elle observait Jack dormir, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de voir un petit garçon dormir. Toujours d'un sommeil du juste.

Il dormait toujours aussi profondément. Mais il ne ressemblait plus en rien à un enfant. Ses traits semblaient se contracter dans son sommeil, comme dans la journée, comme si il réfléchissait continuellement à un problème impossible à résoudre. Il avait perdu cette sorte d'insouciance malgré les apparences. Il s'était passé trop de choses.

Et elle maudissait nombre de gens et d'évènements pour lui avoir ôté ça.

Elle avait besoin de respirer. Délicatement, elle repoussa le bras de Jack qui grogna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas, et elle sortit de l'hamac, grimaçant sous la douleur qui la lançait toujours dans ses mains coupées et de ses bleus au ventre, bien que son œil commençait enfin à guérir. Doucement, elle s'efforça de marcher dans la calle jusqu'à atteindre l'échelle de bois qui menait au pont.

Une fois à l'extérieure, le vent frais la frappa de plein fouet, et elle l'inspira profondément alors qu'elle s'obligea à ne pas gémir de douleur sous les mouvements que cet effort lui demandait de faire. Certains hommes d'équipage l'aperçurent sortir de la calle, mais personne ne lui dit rien. Tous se rappelaient ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Même si c'était pour Jack qu'elle l'avait fait, ils en avaient tous bien profités. Etrangement, cela lui avait fait gagné un respect de la part de ses hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu, même si elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à foutre, de leur respect.

Posant sa main sur son ventre blessé, légèrement, elle s'avança jusqu'à au rebord du navire, se penchant douloureusement dessus et croisant les bras sur le bois. Elle observa quelques instants l'eau qui semblait noir dans la nuit, le vent secouant ses cheveux de manière familière et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle regarda en arrière. Là où ils avaient laissés Nassau derrière eux. Et définitivement, cette fois.

Elle savait combien cela avait coûté à Jack de faire cela. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans l'histoire, c'est combien cela lui coûterait aussi. Putain, Dieu sait qu'elle avait commencé à haïr cette saloperie d'île depuis un bon moment déjà. Pour tout ce qu'elle leur avait déjà pris. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de peine merdique au fond d'elle-même. De la nostalgie.

Peut-être était-ce par qu'à force de voir Jack tellement investir de lui-même dans l'avenir de cet endroit et à le suivre dans cette idée, qu'elle avait commencé à y laisser une part d'elle aussi. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle avait vu tellement de gens se foutre en l'air pour ce tas de sable. Charles. La garce de Guthrie. Et même Max, dans un sens. Des tas de personnes dont elle ne portait pas la moitié dans son cœur. Mais tous détruit par la même saloperie.

Cette île. Nassau.

Comment un endroit pouvait-il faire autant de mal ? Comment un tas de sable perdu au milieu de l'océan pouvait pousser tellement d'hommes et de femmes à s'entredéchirer ainsi ? C'est une de ces choses qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, même si elle l'avait vécu trop de fois. Beaucoup trop de fois. Elle n'avait jamais cru en cet endroit. Elle n'en avait jamais rien à eu foutre, de Nassau. Du moins l'avait-elle toujours pensée.

Mais quand quelqu'un que tu aime, lui, aimait tellement cet endroit, peut-être que cela laissait malgré toi une marque profonde. Cela lui rappelait Charles. Elle se rappelait à leurs débuts, comme lui non plus n'en avait rien à foutre de cette île. Comme Jack y voyait des opportunités que ni lui ni elle ne voyait. Mais Charles avait aimée une femme qui s'était dévoué corps et âme à cette putain d'île. Et même à la fin, alors que cette salope lui avait fait tellement de mal, il avait fini par mourir pour Nassau.

Même cette catin de Guthrie était morte, aujourd'hui. Même Teach. Elle avait l'impression que tout ceux qui restait liés trop longtemps à cet endroit finissait par mourir tôt où tard, d'une manière où d'une autre. Elle avait bien failli les rejoindre, elle aussi, où qu'ils puissent être. Mais cette fois là encore, cela n'avait pas été pour Nassau. Cela avait été pour Jack.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Comme toujours. Mais ils y avaient survécus. Ensemble. Comme toujours. Elle avait détesté chaque putain de minute passée à Boston, entre les mains de ces médecins aux mains glaciales à ne pas savoir où était exactement Jack. Ni ce qu'il risquait. Cela la rendait malade. Même si à aucun moment elle n'avait perdu la certitude qu'il était en vie. Si il était mort, elle l'aurait senti dans ses os. C'était encore une chose qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

Max avait essayé de lui changer les idées. De la réconforter. Son esprit demeurait flou au sujet de cette femme. Mais elle ne ressentait plus la haine sordide qu'elle avait longtemps entretenue contre elle. Mais elle n'avait plus non plus l'amour qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour elle un jour. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait comprendre les choix de Max. Mais cela avait peu d'importance. Elle lui avait presque pris Jack. Elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer après ça. Elle lui avait presque arraché quelque chose sans lequel Anne n'aurait pas pu survivre. Sans lequel la simple idée de vivre lui semblait contre-nature et incongru.

Elle avait pardonné à Max. Et elle lui souhaitait bonne chance pour son avenir. Elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait, elle était maligne. Même si ce n'était pas à Nassau, Max s'en sortirait toujours. Elle était comme un chat. Elle avait neufs vies. Mais elle ne pourrait plus l'accompagner dans ses vies qu'il lui restait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu, de toute manière. Sans doute lui serait-elle toujours reconnaissante, car grâce à Max, Anne avait compris qui elle était vraiment. Et où sa route se situait vraiment. Et ce n'était pas aux côtés de Max.

Anne se demandait des fois si c'était ce que Charles avait pu ressentir pour sa garce d'Eleanor. Puis elle ricana seule dans l'obscurité. Non. Pas entièrement, en tout cas. Elle était certaine que cet imbécile était toujours amoureux d'elle, même quand elle en avait fini avec lui en lui passant la corde au cou. Cette femme avait toujours été sa malédiction, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Sans doute l'avait-il retrouvé maintenant, où qu'ils soient. Eleanor Guthrie l'avait toujours écoeurée. Mais elle souhaitait tout de même que Charles et elle trouve une sorte de paix, maintenant. Ne serait-ce que pour ce salopard.

Anne sourit. Ce bâtard lui manquait, des fois. Ses silences et les regards exaspérés qu'ils échangeaient des fois quand Jack parlait trop lui manquaient. Et Jack n'aurait pas été aussi détruit si il n'avait pas disparu. Encore une chose que Nassau leur avait cruellement arrachée.

Cette putain d'île… Anne cligna des yeux et fixa l'horizon. Cela faisait longtemps que ce qu'il restait de Nassau, en flammes, avait disparu de leurs yeux et que le seul l'océan calme défilait à l'horizon, la lune se reflétant sur l'eau. Non. Elle ne devrait rien ressentir à l'idée d'abandonner cette saloperie loin derrière eux après tout ce qu'elle leur a pris. Et pourtant si. Peut-être parce qu'ils y avait justement beaucoup trop laissés.

Mais ni elle ni lui ne pouvait lui permettre d'en prendre davantage.

Sentant la fatigue remontée d'un coup, Anne soupira. Elle était lasse de cet état de faiblesse. Elle détestait se sentir comme ça, même si chaque jour améliorait la situation. Elle avait hâte d'être à nouveau totalement maîtresse de son corps. De pouvoir à nouveau grimper sur les mats, de se sentir à nouveau en positon de se défendre. Et de le défendre, lui. Même si il lui avait prouvé récemment qu'il était devenu assez fort pour se protéger lui-même. Peu importe. C'était dans son instinct de le protéger.

Elle détourna alors les yeux de l'horizon et s'éloigna du rebord. Il était inutile de continuer à regarder en arrière. Il y aurait toujours des regrets. Toujours de la douleur. Cela ne servait à rien non plus de le nier, et elle ne comptait pas le faire. Elle ne comptait pas nier qu'elle pleurerait Nassau aussi, tout comme Jack. Mais seulement un peu. Elle détestait le sentimentalisme. Une foutue perte de temps.

Ils avaient perdus beaucoup. Elle revit absolument tout alors qu'elle fit un signe de tête à Featherstone qui grignotait du pain avec Idelle à la queue du navire – comptait débarquer tout les deux à Port-Royal pour essayer de construire une nouvelle vie – et alors qu'elle se redirigea vers la calle. Elle revit la baie de Nassau où elle avait passé tellement d'heures à aiguiser ses lames au coin du feu, à surveiller Jack du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il négociait ceci et cela, ici et là, Charles généralement assis pas loin d'elle, à fumer un cigare en lui passant de temps en temps la bouteille de rhum silencieusement. C'était sans doute les moments qu'elle regrettait le plus. Une époque simple et calme. Paisible. Elle ne réalisait pas à l'époque combien ces jours qui défilaient étaient précieux. Tantôt sur le sable, tantôt en mer.

Elle revit ce salopard de Vane. Qui lui avait mis sa première épée dans la main et qui lui avait montré comment s'en servir, Jack n'ayant jamais été très doué lui-même avec les armes. Elle avait été méfiante et sceptique au début. Mais Charles lui avait fait comprendre que soit elle acceptait son offre d'apprendre à se battre, soit elle pouvait aller se faire foutre pour qu'il l'a prenne dans son équipage. Alors elle avait pris l'épée. L'une des meilleures choses qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie. Elle s'était sentie tout de suite tellement à l'aise avec une épée où un poignard dans la main.

Charles ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus et de blessures qu'il lui avait infligé dans ses entraînements. Mais par la suite, elle l'avait blessé aussi. Et aujourd'hui, elle le remerciait d'avoir été dur avec elle. C'était l'une des choses qui lui avait permis de survivre jusque ici. Elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Elle espérait qu'il était bien, avec sa garce, maintenant. Avec Teach, aussi. Il méritait au moins ça.

Elle se rappela même d'Eleanor. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette femme. Mais elle se rappelait le vague respect qu'elle avait ressenti pour elle quand elles avaient fait affaire ensemble pour tuer cette merde d'Hamund et des autres chiens qui l'accompagnait. Comment elle avait soumis celui qu'on appelait aujourd'hui Long John Silver à ses pieds. Ce respect n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Mais il avait été présent. Par la suite, cette garce avait voulu les tuer. Puis elle les avait tous trahi. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais. Mais elle n'avait plus de haine non plus. A quoi bon haïr une morte ? Morte par ses propres erreurs. Elle lui souhaitait d'avoir prise conscience des merdes qu'elle avait fait et des personnes qu'elle avait repoussé et blessé dans sa vie. Et de se rattraper maintenant dans sa seconde vie.

Elle se rappela de Teach. Lui non plus elle ne l'avait pas trop aimé. Mais Jack l'avait aimé. Il avait pu partager avec lui son chagrin après la mort de Charles, d'une manière que même elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Beaucoup trop dans un sens. Elle avait bien cru qu'ils allaient se noyer mutuellement dans leur douleur. Mais Jack s'était réveillé. Et Teach aussi. Et elle n'oublierait jamais la mort cruel qu'il avait subit. Elle s'en rappelait chaque putain de minute. Elle se rappelait de sa force. Et elle ressentirait toujours un profond respect pour cet homme à cause de ça.

Elle se rappela de Max, bien sur… Max. La douleur qu'elle avait infligée à Jack pour cette femme la torturait toujours. Mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de se définir elle-même. De savoir qui elle était, si elle était plus que juste la partenaire de Jack Rackham. Max l'y avait aidée. Elle l'avait aimée, d'une certaine manière. Elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante, et elle aurait toujours une douleur à la poitrine en pensant à elle. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle reste en vie. Et elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Mais sans elle. Max l'avait compris. Quelque part, Max avait perdu encore plus qu'eux dans cette guerre. Mais elle se reconstruirait. Et Anne en était heureuse. Grâce à elle, elle avait su trouver son chemin. Sa place.

Et sa place était ici. Avec lui.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dans la cabine, où Jack dormait toujours et Anne s'en approcha doucement mais elle ne recoucha pas immédiatement. Elle l'observa dormir une fois encore, plus longuement, avec les cernes sous ses yeux qui témoignait de son épuisement, autant émotionnel que physique, et de ses traits crispés. Cela lui faisait mal de voir ça. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle était aussi simplement heureuse qu'il ait survécu à tout cela. Qu'ils aient survécu à tout cela.

Elle leva la main et passa son doigt sur son front crispé, lissant les lignes creuses, puis laissa promener sa paume sur sa barbe, la caressant doucement. Ce contact, qu'elle ne se permettait quasiment jamais au grand jour simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature, lui apporta cet habituel sentiment de paix et elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait perdu beaucoup. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup. Leurs amis, leurs amours fugaces, Nassau, et de l'or, beaucoup d'or, ils avaient perdu toute une vie. Toute une vie qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Mais ils avaient su conserver le plus important. Ce qui les maintiendrait en vie. Elle ne sait pas si elle le dirait un jour à Jack. Que quelque part, elle regrettait aussi Nassau et tout ce qu'ils y laissaient. Mais elle était prête à dire au revoir une bonne fois pour toute à cette putain d'île malgré la peine que cela engendrait, parce que Nassau n'avait jamais été vraiment sa maison.

Anne se glissa à nouveau dans le hamac, et elle s'approcha le plus près de lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps autant qu'elle pouvait malgré sa douleur. Jack soupira une fois encore dans son sommeil, mais quelque chose se détendit dans son visage tandis que Anne appuyait son front sous son menton, sentant les battements réguliers de son cœur contre sa tête et ce bruit l'apaisa, la berçant en même temps que l'océan autour d'eux, peu importe où le bateau les emmènerait une fois qu'ils aurait déposée Idelle et Featherstone à Port-Royal. Peu importe le putain d'endroit qu'ils choisiraient dans ce monde de merde pour vivre. Tant qu'il était là, elle savait qu'elle pourrait vivre n'importe où. Tant qu'il était en vie, et qu'il restait près d'elle.

C'était lui, sa maison. Et le seul chemin possible à emprunter pour elle. Une seule et même route.

C'est ainsi que les choses avaient commencés pour eux. Et c'est ainsi que cela se terminerait.


End file.
